Anjos da Noite: Uma nova era, uma mesma batalha
by Junin of the Stiflers family
Summary: a eterna luta entre vampiros e lycans,mas desta vez, poderá existir o tão sonhado fim de uma das raças..ou das duas..


Uma nova era, uma mesma batalha..

Personagens:

**William Dimon** : lycan novo líder da revolta contra o vampirismo (R.C.V.)

Características: cabelos negros e grandes até nas costas, corpo moreno, e musculoso, olhos .

**Simon de Desirae**: Vampiro e novo líder dos mercadores da morte ( M.M )

Características: Cabelos loiros, curto, pele branca, pálida, olhos de azul intenso, corpo na media, não muito atlético, porém alto.

**Selena Dimon**: irmã de William, e vice-líder da R.C.V.

Características: Cabelos negros, até no pescoço, corpo bem feito, magrinha e de olhos verdes bem claros lobisomem-fêmea.

**Dylan Scorp**: Braço direito de Simon de Desirae

Características: cabelos castanhos claro, olhos mel, corpo pálido, musculoso, vampiro

**Diana Smith**: vice-líder dos M.M

Características: cabelos sempre pintados de alguma cor diferente atualmente vermelho, olhos castanhos claro, corpo bem delineado, magra, morena lobisomem-fêmea.

O resto dos personagens é secundário e apareceram muito também, porém como toda história, acaba se colocando só os principais.

**Capitulo 1: A paz ainda distante.**

Esta história começa assim: Eu que vos falo, sou William Dimon, e sou líder de um dos lados de uma guerra que , entre as sombras , dura a sé a morte de William o primeiro lobisomem, e de Marcos o primeiro vampiro, todos achávamos que tudo voltaria ao normal, e que ambas as maldições acabariam, mas a afirmação de marcos era uma mentira, ninguém deixou de ser lobisomem, nem deixou de ser vampiro, e depois de passado alguns anos , ambas as partes perceberam que isso não ia mudar, então decidiram dar um basta e decidir de vez qual seria a raça vencedora.

Com o intuito de derrubar de vez a corja dos vampiros, reuni todos os lycans, dei a eles tecnologia, ajudei com tramas, com táticas, e deixamos de ser simples animais, como eles uma vez, e derrotaram William e Marcos, estava na hora mesmo de dar um fim a isso, não sei oque o destino me reserva, porém eu farei tudo para alcançar a vitória, e acabar com essa seqüência insana de mortes causada por eles mesmos.

**William**:- Selena, nem pense numa droga dessas! Anda a fumar alguma coisa?

**Selena**:- Uma ova! Já arranjamos a base, está feito, eles não tem culpa se você me deu poderes plenos -cruza os braços-, eu também criei aR.C.V. Will então a única coisa a se fazer e dar a ordem final.

**William** - Selena! , como você é impulsiva! –respira fundo- mas está feito, eu não acharia uma ótima idéia, mas não deve ser algo difícil, a primeira coisa que devíamos fazer era na maldita empresa que distribui sangue às sanguessugas.

**Selena**- Então vamos, eu vou ir no primeiro esquadrão, vamos abrir os portões e vocês entram, está bem? –já quase na porta-.

**William**- tudo bem tudo bem, -vai junto dela e segura-a no braço- olhe, tome cuidado, você é o único motivo de eu estar querendo tudo isso, se,se, você morre..eu não vou suportar.

**Selena**- calma Will, prometi não morrer, até quando acabarmos com os mercadores, e com a Diana –semicerra os olhos e olha-o -.

**William**- isso de novo não, esqueça, ela também terá oque merece vamos vamos.

Tocar no assunto da Diana era terrível para mim, ela era uma das nossas, logo no começo de toda essa luta, estávamos em uma batalha e ganhando, os mercadores já estavam de retirada, e quando vencemos ela sumiu, eu a vi indo embora e eu fui atrás a perguntar aonde ia e porque estava fazendo aquilo, nós prometemos que iríamos juntos acabar com isso, eu, ela e a Selena foi a 1 ano:

**Diana**- Will , esqueça, eu não vou te dizer nada, eu sei que vai parecer estranho, mas eu, tanta gente morreu, e eu vou dar um basta nisso do meu jeito, e vai ser sozinha, eu sei que oque acontece com agente é bonito, eu te amo – passa a mão no rosto dele- mas, é por isso e pela Selena e por todos vocês que vou fazer isso.

**William**- eu não quero que vá! Podemos fazer isso juntos, eu não sei que tipo de coisa você pode fazer sozinha sendo que nossa raça já tentou a séculos.-acaricia também o rosto dela fechando os olhos-.

**Diana**- fecha os olhos também- não Will, nem vai saber..e quando você descobrir vai me odiar, mas me esqueça, porque quando eu sair por esta porta, a Diana que você conhece vai ficar aqui, e então apenas me esqueça, ok? –afasta-se pra porta-.

**William**- agarra-a e dá um beijo- sim, que este seja nosso último beijo, se é oque você quer, e mesmo tendo medo do que você quer fazer, eu aceito, e sim, eu te esquecerei, pelo bem da Revolta...Adeus,

**Diana**-corresponde e depois abre a porta- é assim que se fala, Adeus Will, boa sorte, e se eu não conseguir acabar com isso primeiro, você consegue , Adeus..-abre a porta e sai-

E foi assim que tudo acabou, e que tudo começou, pois alguns meses depois em uma missão de resgate de alguns lycans escravos dos mercadores, descobri que ela trabalhava para os mercadores, e era o braço direito do maldito Simon, líder da corja do mercadores da morte.

Voltando a parte, da missão,a Selena acabou mudando um pouco o plano final de combate , apocalipse, criado originalmente por mim e pela Diana e pela Selena, e teve algumas mudanças depois que soubemos que a Diana estava do lado dos vampiros.

Estávamos a pensar entre o armazém de armas , e uma empresa que arrecadava sangue para o abastecimento dos sanguessugas, eu optei por primeiro começar com a empresa, mas a Selena , como toda mulher impulsiva, arquitetou tudo para uma batalha na empresa de armamentos, talvez eu entenda a preocupação dela, os malditos fazem armamento todo em prata, metal mortal para nós lycans.

Depois de estarmos todos prontos, Selena chamou a todos e foram direto para os arredores , enquanto o meu esquadrão, o purgatório , como foi denominado, nos preparávamos.

**Selena**: -chegando a um morro com cerca de 10 lycans.- Meus amores, eu sei que não gosto que os chame assim, mas como são meu esquadrão já estão acostumados –sorriso e depois uma expressão séria- olhem, isso aqui é para ser feito silenciosamente, não sujem o nome da revolta, somos os assassinos, agimos na surdina, e saímos do mesmo jeito, só depois da missão concluída é que devemos nos divertir.

Os lycans gritaram em coro , baixo claro porque agora começava a missã se aproximou com dois do lycans, e escalam os muros,até chega uma janela, onde conseguem ver a fabricação, e podem até sentir o perigo de estar no local, onde se fabrica a morte deles.

Pelas contas da Selena haviam lá 20 a 30 guardas nos portões que deveriam abrir, então começou a fazer sinais com as mãos dividindo os 10 e foram em dupla a cada lado das portas .Então logo que estão todos posicionados,tiram pistolas do bolso, com balas ultra-violeta, que graças a William estavam nas mãos de todos,lutar com os vampiros usando só a força e a selvageria não adiantaria , então agora era tudo organizado.

Então Selena foi sozinha a um dos lados dos portões, porque não era vice-líder sem motivos, tem-se inicio a primeira ação para a guerra que mesmo na sombras será lembrada, por ser mesmo..a última.


End file.
